SINS
by FNara
Summary: ShikaIno Never Separated. Tujuh dosa mematikan yang menguatkan hati keduanya melebihi ikatan benang merah. Come back to me. I always belong to you. You belong with me, too. Dedicated For EVENT Road to ShikaIno Fan Days 2015 : COME BACK TO ME. ENCORE!


"Katakan, Ino. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kazekage?"

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, Shikamaru. Tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Gaara," jawab Ino sembari menghela napas. "Kau sendiri? Apa hubunganmu dengan Temari-san?"

Mata Shikamaru sedikit melebar. Pemuda itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menggeleng. "Sama sepertimu, Ino. Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan perempuan itu."

' _Heh, dan kau pikir aku percaya?'_ pikir lawan bicaranya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak terjadi apa pun antara kau dan Kazekage?" Tanya pria dengan manik sekelam malam itu sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin. Seperti yang kau bilang. Kita sama. Apa yang terjadi denganku dan Gaara, sama seperti apa yang ada di antara kau dan wanita itu," jawab Ino.

Shikamaru menyerah, ia menghela napas beratnya sembari melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar Ino.

"…Kalau itu benar, Ino. Kalau apa yang terjadi antara kita sama. Berarti benar; telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan lelaki itu."

Dan malam itu perkataan Shikamaru ditutup bersamaan dengan pintu kamar hotel Ino. Di tempat mereka menjalankan misi mereka yang hanya berdua. Sunagakure. Sama halnya dengan menutupnya kedua hati yang enggan untuk mengenyahkan harga diri yang begitu tinggi.

 _Pride_

.

 **.**

 **SINS**

.

 **.**

 **A Shikamaru and Ino (NARUTO) fan fiction**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Shikamaru Ino Never Separated © FNara**

 **I write this with full respect for the author's superior storytelling abilities.**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon. Typos, which I had checked with all the drag. OOC.**

 **Dedicated For EVENT Road to ShikaIno Fan Days 2015 : COME BACK TO ME. ENCORE!**

 **.**

 **And This just for ShikaIno lovers. You hate it? Just fuck off!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? KAU DAN INO SUDAH PUTUS?"

Shikamaru menutup kedua telinganya demi mendengar suara sahabat pirangnya itu. "Haaah, santai, Naruto. Kalau kau teriak sekencang itu, bisa-bisa bukan hanya hubunganku saja yang putus. Tapi saraf pendengaranku juga," ucapnya sambil mengernyit.

"Aku pikir urat jeniusmu yang biasanya itu juga sudah putus, Shikamaru." Layaknya orang yang paham Naruto menggerutu pada Shikamaru. Padahal mana ada urat jenius? "Lagipula. Kau seorang Shikamaru Nara. Apa hal yang bisa kau cemburui dari seorang Gaara?"

"… Dia baik, kuat, tampan. Dan dia seorang Kazekage."

Krik! Naruto tersenyum lemah sambil menggaruk pipinya. Dia tidak tahu lagi mesti bagaimana. Sepulang dari misi, Ino langsung mengunjungi rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Naruto yang tentu tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berpikir kenapa tidak sekalian menemui Shikamaru. Ino pulang dari misinya bersama Shikamaru kan? Kenapa ia tak menyambutnya saja? Tapi rupanya sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru. Naruto malah mendapatkan kabar seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia tak pulang malam ini karena pasti Ino akan menginap di rumahnya. _Aku rindu istriku._ Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi Shikamaru, apa kau tidak sayang? Kau sudah bersama Ino lebih dari dua tahun kan? Dan kalian baru saja tinggal bersama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pasti tidak sedikit hal yang sudah kalian lalui bersama kan?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Naruto membuat Shikamaru berpikir. "Dua tahun? Sudah selama itu ya?" tanyanya lebih tepat ke dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padaku?"

Ino tidak menyangka siang itu Shikamaru akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Mereka sedang menonton film kesukaan Shikamaru.

" Kau seksi," jawab Ino sekenanya.

Sebenarnya Ino sendiri juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Dia hanya asal menjawab bonus-bonus apa saja yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Seksi?" Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Shikamaru ingat Ino selalu berkata kalau Shikamaru seksi. Yang ia herankan adalah, bukankah seharusnya tidak ada jawaban atas alasan mencintai seseorang. Kenapa Ino malah menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaannya.

"Iya, kau seksi. Dari ujung rambutmu sampai ujung kakimu. _Every part of your body is hot like a hell_." Pujinya.

"Kalau begitu tidak sedikit orang seksi. Bukannya kau pernah bilang Sasuke seksi?"

"Kau tampan, Shikamaru," jawab Ino sembari masih melihat televisi.

"Sasuke lebih tampan."

"Kau jenius."

"Sasuke jenius."

Krik. Cukup sudah. Ino menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kekasihnya. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru. Kenapa dengan tiba-tiba membandingkan dirinya dengan … mendadak Ino membulatkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau cemburu pada Sasuke-kun, Shika? Bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu pada Sasuke-kun, tapi cemburunya baru datang sekarang? Apa kalau sekarang aku melahirkan anakmu, kau baru akan sadar kalau kau seorang ayah beberapa tahun kemudian?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak lucu, Ino." Balas Shikamaru sambil menunjukan muka tidak sukanya.

Ino terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal Shikamaru saat ini. Dia yang tidak tahan lalu menduduki paha Shikamaru sehingga Shikamaru harus memangkunya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Ino, kau menghalangi tontonank—"

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong karena sesuatu yang lembut telah menghalangi bibirnya untuk bergerak. Ino memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut sambil memijit tengkuk Shikamaru yang membuat pria itu menutup matanya erat. Ciuman mereka memang tidak terburu-buru dan tanpa permainan lidah. Ino tahu benar cara menenangkan seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Sasuke tidak mendapatkan hati seorang Yamanaka Ino. Hati itu ada di sini." Tunjuk Ino tepat mengarah pada dada kiri Shikamaru. Tepat setelah keduanya memberi jarak satu sama lain.

Kemudian gadisnya itu menangkupkan kedua tangan halusnya di depan dadanya sendiri. Ia sambil tersenyum –yang menurut Shikamaru itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidup pemuda itu– kemudian berkata, "dan yang ada di sini adalah hati milik Nara Shikamaru, bukan milik Sasuke."

Shikamaru terpana. Saat itu ia bersumpah, tidak akan melepaskan calon menantu orang tuanya ini. Meski Ino memohon dan berteriak untuk lepas. Ia tidak akan pernah mengendurkan ikatan yang ia buat dari sumpahnya. Dan kemudian pemuda dengan manik sekelam malam itu menarik lembut tubuh Ino untuk kembali ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

 _Envy-Greed_

.

"Shikamaru~"

Pagi itu tidak ada misi. Kedua kekasih ini memutuskan untuk di rumah saja. Di ruang tengah menikmati sejuknya pengatur suhu ruangan. Udara yang bisa membuat flu di luar membuat mereka tidak tertarik untuk _hang out_. Ino membaca majalah _fashion_ sedangkan Shikamaru berbaring di paha Ino tentunya.

"Hmm?" jawabnya malas. Padahal Shikamaru sudah sangat mengantuk saat itu.

"Kau cinta padaku kan, Sayang?"

 _Haaah_ , dalam hati Shikamaru menghela napasnya. _Pengeluaran_ _lagi_. Kemudian Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur. Hanya itu cara kabur yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Shikamaru?" Ino mengusap pipi Shikamaru. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sangatlah tahu kalau seorang Nara Shikamaru biasanya hanya akan bisa dibangunkan dengan cara yang satu ini. Dan catat! Hanya oleh Ino Yamanaka. Dan kalau dia masih tidak bangun.

Dia sudah pasti hanya berpura-pura.

"Shikaaa!" Ino meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf. Tapi kekasihnya bergeming.

"Ya sudah sih kalau tidak mau membelikanku. Huh, dasar Rusa Bulat," umpat Ino sambil merajuk menggembungkan pipinya.

Dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Karena itu, selanjutnya ia berniat memperdalam tidurnya.

"Waaah…aahhh…"

"Hmmm…"

"Uhhh."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa belum menang.

"Haah."

"Kyaaahhhn."

"Ino?"

"Iya?"

"Bisa berhenti bersuara?"

"He? Maksudmu?"

"Tidak." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar mau tidur tampaknya.

"Ooohh."

"Ah! Hyaaah."

 _TWITCH_. Cukup sudah. Shikamaru sudah mencapai batas kelelakiannya rupanya.

"Ino. Ke kamar. Sekarang." Perintah Shikamaru dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apa? Kenapa Shikamaru? Ini kan masih siang. Aku Panas." Tolak Ino.

"Aku juga panas kalau terus-terusan mendengar suara-suaramu itu."

"Aku kan hanya mengeluarkan suara mengeluh karena tidak ada yang mau membelikanku barang-barang ini. Apa kau segitu tidak sukanya?" tanya Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bukan tidak suka. Malah sebaliknya. _Mendokusei_."

"Hee?"

DUH! Wajah Ino yang polos seperti ini malah membuat Shikamaru semakin ingin memakan putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu.

"Jangan pura-pura, Ino. _You turn me on_. Jadi sekarang. Masuk ke kamar."

"Oke. Tapi … belikan aku ini semua ya? Yang aku mau sudah kulingkari," jawab Ino dengan senyum malaikatnya –yang dianggap mematikan bagi dompet Shikamaru.

 _Gluttony-Lust_

.

Horor.

Shikamaru menunjukan wajah terhoror yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya demi melihat kekasihnya sekarang. Dia dan Ino sudah berbaring di ranjang mereka ketika Ino meminta sesuatu dari Shikamaru.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru. Aku hanya mau ituuu~. Sedikiiit saja?" Rengek Ino.

"Aku dan juga ayah dan ibuku menyayangi mereka, Ino."

"Jadi kau tidak menyayangiku?"

"Mereka itu keluarga."

"Apa aku ini nantinya tidak akan menjadi seorang Nara?"

"Aku sedang malas, Ino."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Jadi kalau nantinya aku hamil lalu mengidam, seperti ini sikapmu. Kau pikir yang membuatku hamil memangnya siapa, hah?"

Shikamaru menutup wajah letihnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedikit malu sekaligus menyerah dengan pertanyaan gadisnya barusan. Pemuda Nara itu kemudian merangkum pipi-pipi Ino yang selalu disukainya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin ke ayahku dan kemudian melihat apakah ada daging rusa yang bisa kau makan. Tapi besok, Ino. Sekarang sudah jam dua pagi dan aku baru pulang dari misiku. Jangan marah ya, Sayang?"

Shikamaru kemudian mengecup kening, mata, dan bibir Ino. "Oyasuminasai," lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan misinya untuk tidur. Setelah memastikan Ino tidak kembali merajuk tentunya.

Dan jelas sang kekasih tidak menjawab, Ino saja sedang terpana sambil memerah berat di wajahnya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino tak lama kemudian.

"Hm? Apa lagi, Ino?" jawab Shikamaru yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Dia memang harus bersiap bertolak pagi ke rumah keluarganya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin bangun terlambat. Kemalasannya telah dikalahkan Ino. Selalu.

"Aku sudah tidak mau daging rusanya lagi. Tadi itu cuma mau membuktikan sebesar apa rasa cintamu kepadaku jika dibandingkan dengan rusa." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Shikamaru hanya bisa _sweatdrop,_ menghela napas lega dan kemudian tersenyum geli mendengar alasan Ino. Rasa kantuknya sepertinya agak hilang.

"Kau tahu tidak alasan aku mau memintakannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmm, tidak juga," jawab Ino.

"Mengidam."

"He?"

"Ibuku ketika hamil. Juga mengidam ingin memakan daging rusa. Yah, sama sepertimu tadi." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hee, jadi begitu, ya? Manisnyaaa ... Hmm, mengidam itu seperti apa, ya, Shika?" tanya Ino sambil membayangkan perutnya yang sudah membesar karena ulah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya. Matanya membesar. Benar-benar tidak mengantuk lagi agaknya.

"Mau kubantu untuk segera mengidam?"

"A-a-apa? KYAAA~…"

 _Sloth-Wrath_

 _._

 _._

Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia malah terdiam di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Kenangannya bersama satu-satunya kekasih yang ia miliki telah menguatkan hatinya. Menguatkan ikatan sumpah yang ia buat sendiri dari terpaan angin yang tidak berguna.

"Ayo, Shikamaru. Kau pasti bisa. Kau yakin Ino mencintaimu kan?" Naruto di belakang Shikamaru juga menyadarkannya. Sudah pasti sedang memberi semangat ke sahabatnya.

 _CKLACK_

Tangan Shikamaru mematung di udara. Ino terlebih dahulu membuka pintu rupanya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Tangan Shikamaru menelusup ke kantong celananya.

"Ino–"

"Shika–"

Panggil mereka bersamaan.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Ino, aku … aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggertakkan geliginya. Ia menarik napasnya. "Tapi … yang kau lihat waktu itu pasti saat aku menanyakan kado apa yang harus aku berikan untuk ulang tahunmu bulan depan. A-aku minta ma–"

Perkataan Shikamaru terhenti. Pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh. Hangat tubuh kekasihnya sekejap menghilangkan rasa dingin udara luar. Ino pasti ditenangkan oleh Sakura di dekat perapian.

"Aku tahu … Aku tahu, Shikamaru." Jelas Ino sambil memeluk erat Shikamaru. Isak tangisnya membuat ucapannya sedikit terbata-bata. "Yang kau lihat juga adalah pasti saat aku bertanya kepada Gaara, ada urusan apa kau keluar dengan Temari-san. Saat dia jawab tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Aku … Aku cemburu."

Shikamaru tersenyum lega. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Ino. Ia tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan gadisnya itu. Ia tidak akan mau. Ia telah bersumpah dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Jadi, Ino. Maukah kau kembali padaku?" pinta Shikamaru sembari menatap _aquamarine_ terindah di hidupnya.

"Bukan, Shikamaru. Aku milikmu. Kaulah yang semestinya kembali kepadaku."

Keduanya tersenyum saling menatap. Mereka semakin mengurangi jarak minim di antara mereka sebelum–

"EHEM! Dingin sekali yah di luar sini."

–suara serak Naruto menghentikan mereka.

 **-OWARI-**

 **Author's Note:**

Huwaaa. Arigatou **Yola Shika-Ino** , arigatou **White Azalea** , arigatou **Sagita Naka** , juga arigatou **Akabane Neko**. Ka-kalian benar-benar kereeen, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sudah mau berjuang sampai hari terakhir ' **Road to SIFD COME BACK TO ME'** iniii. Tapi ingat! Ini baru event pembuka ya geng. Masih ada **SIFD** yang harus kita hadapi. SEMANGAAAT~! /cuap2nya lanjut di grup aja ya tehehe.

Terima kasih juga buat kakak sekaligus author Indonesia favorit nomor satu aku. **Suu Foxie**. Yang udah mau banyak direpotin sama event ini. Huweee, laptop F rusak S, fic buat event ini ilang, dan gak bisa ngasih ke S buat di-beta. /cries/ Akhirnya F malah bikin pake pc otou-sama. Dan ngetik kebut2an sampe ancur gini fic-nya. Gomennasai Suu-nee. /HAGU

Daaaan, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk cerita ini yaaa~. Jangan lupa juga buat ikutan meramaikan fan fiction ShikaIno yaaa~. Apalagi bulan depan sudah ada **EVENT SHIKAINO FANDAYS** yaaaaaay~. Ayo SPREAD YOUR GUARDIAN'S LOVE, okaaay?

LONGLIVE AND LONGLOVE SHIKAINO!

F


End file.
